Birth of the Federation
by The Sisko
Summary: This story is based on a game of strategy game Birth of the Federation so it is more of a series of events rather than a story driven by a unifying plot. It was the first Trek story I'd ever written.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

**STAR TREK**

**Birth of the Federation**

**The Beginning**

Fleet Admiral Jonathan Masters sat down. He was sitting at a table on a stage in front of around five hundred people. A table with seven seats and a podium occupied the stage. Behind the stage was a large viewscreen. The viewscreen showed a fantastic view. In the foreground was a shipyards and in the background was a panoramic view of the third planet in the Sol system, Earth. Also in the foreground two ships floated that would forever change human history.

Six of the seven seats were occupied on the stage. On the very right was the Head of Research and Development/Ship construction, Admiral Frank Cole, next to him was the Head of Intelligence, Admiral Emily Foster, next to her was Admiral Pavlo Celcho, Head of the Marines/Ground Defence, to his left was the Head of the Diplomatic Corps, Admiral Beth Lucas, on her left was the Head of Starfleet, Fleet Admiral Jonathan Masters. These five people made up the Starfleet Command. The last two seats on the table were for the President and Vice-President of the United Federation of Planets (UFP). The Vice-President, Makio Mao was already seated and left the President as the only one needed to turn up before the proceeding could begin.

A young Ensign walked onto the stage and went behind the podium. The crowd silenced.

"Please welcome the President of the United Federation of Planets, President Samantha Stewart."

The people in the room rose and clapped as the President entered and made her way to the podium.

"Thank you…Thank you." The crowd stopped and sat back down. "Thank you everyone who is here on the Sol Shipyards and each and every member of the UFP who is watching this broadcast. Today will be a day that forever changes the future of humanity. This is one of the few moments where time will be measured from; time will be thought as either before this day or after this day. For too long we have been chained to the Sol system. From this day forth we will throw away the chains and spread out into the galaxy, taking our ideals, peace, tolerance and freedom to other races. To do this we have built two new starships, the USS Jacequai and the USS Mertens. The USS Jacequai is an Oberth-class Science Frigate and will be the first in the long line of Starfleet explorers. The USS Mertens is a Colony ship and will colonize the first planets outside the Sol System. I now present you the Commander of Starfleet, Fleet Admiral Masters."

The crowd applauded as the President sat down and Jonathan moved to the podium.

"Thank you Mrs President," said Jonathan. He nodded to a technician to his left and the viewscreen changed to show a holographic representation of the galaxy. "As you know we are located in a large elliptical galaxy. Sol is located here, in Sector L17." As Masters spoke a part of the hologram flashed and enlarged to show the Sol system. "We are located between the galactic edge and the centre of the galaxy. We have two planets in adjacent sectors, which we will colonize as soon as possible. The USS Jacequai will be heading out and exploring all sectors that are within reach. Because this means that the Jacequai will be more likely to encounter hostile forces it will be armed with two Phaser banks and two Photon torpedo launchers. But its main role will be diplomatic and exploration and to fore fill Starfleet's mission, to seek out new life and civilisation and to boldly go where no one has gone before."

The crowd rose to their feet and erupted with applause. Jonathan turned and looked at the group on the stage. Even the President was standing and clapping. He walked over to the President. She smiled at him and shook his hand. She then turned and started to leave. Jonathan and the other Admirals followed her out. The applause continued even after they had left.


	2. Part 2: First Combat

**First Combat**

Four months had past since the launch of the USS Jacequai and USS Mertens and the Joint chiefs of Starfleet were holding a meeting on the current situation of the UFP.

"The reason I have called this meeting is because the USS Jacequai has made an important find," said Masters. "Emily."

"Thank you Jonathan. Jet a few hours ago Captain Ross of the USS Jacequai reported a unknown vessel in sector M15."

"M15! That's barely two sectors away. Why did it take four months to discover this?" asked Admiral Pavlo Celcho.

"The Jacequai's course initially took it away from M15. Anyway the Jacequai is shadowing the unknown and will be engaging it soon. So we thought that the rest of the JCS would want to be here," said Masters.

"What are Captain Ross's orders?" asked Admiral Frank Cole.

"Captain Ross has been ordered to make contact with the vessel and to see if they are hostile or not. If they are he is to retreat. We can't afford to lose that ship. It's the only armed starship we have and because the Mass Replicators are building more planetary structures and a new colony ship we won't be seeing any armed starships for around eighteen months," said Masters

"That's insane!" Admiral Celcho shouted as he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I know that, but the President has decided that they tend to improving Earth and the construction of a new colony ship before building armed starships," Masters was about to continue but was cut off by a beeping sound that signalled someone was hailing them. Masters opened two-way communications.

"Captain Ross," said Master.

"Fleet Admiral Masters, Admirals. We will soon be entering the system and make contact with the alien ship," said Captain Ross.

"Very well Captain. Just remember, you must keep the Jacequai from being destroyed we can't afford to lose it."

"I'll try my best Fleet Admiral," Captain Ross smiled. "Over and out."

The viewscreen went black as Captain Ross disconnected.

Emily looked at Masters and raised her eyebrows. "Try?"

Nearly two sectors from Earth the Oberth class Science Frigate USS Jacequai was travelling at warp speed towards the unknown. On the bridge each crewmember was making final preparations.

Captain Jacob Ross was the first in the new breed of Starfleet Captains. Previous Starfleet Captains had only had to guard convoys and the planets of the Sol system. Now Starfleet Captains had to be diplomats, scientists and warriors.

"Commander Robertson, are the shields and weapons ready?" asked Captain Ross.

"Shields at 100%, Phasers banks are fully charged and torpedoes are prepped and loaded.

"Ensign Burke, I want an immediate scan of the system when we leave warp," ordered Captain Ross.

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Kim, how long until we arrive?"

"Two and a half minutes."

"Okay." Captain Ross sat down in the Captain's chair, which occupied the centre of the bridge. "Make sure you know your jobs people this could get ugly."

The two and a half minutes counted down slowly.

"Exiting warp now Captain," reported Lieutenant Kim

"Sensors are picking up a second ship out there," Ensign Burke yelled in surprise.

"ON SCREEN!" ordered Captain Ross.

The viewscreen came to life and showed two large green ships.

"Sir, we are being hailed," said Commander Robertson.

Captain Ross nodded. The viewscreen changed from a star field to a grey background with a black, oil slick like humanoid.

"Alien ship you are in Sheliak territory. You will leave or be destroyed."

"This is Captain Jacob Ross of the USS Jacequai. We are from the United Federation of Plan…"

"Sir," interrupted Lieutenant Kim. "It's a recorded message no-one can answer you."

"Oh. Put the Sheliak ships back on the screen. Do a quick system scan. Have you scanned those ships yet?"

"Just about…Done! The ships are destroyer class, medium range, fast, heavily armed. 6 Phaser arrays and 4 torpedo launchers and strong shields. Identified as the Disintegrator and Annihilator," said Ensign Burke.

"Okay. Prepare to retreat. Ensign Burke hurry that scan those ships are closing," said Captain Ross as he stood and walked around the bridge.

After a tense thirty seconds Ensign Burke gave the complete signal.

"All crew battle stations. Helm get us out of here," said Captain Ross as he returned to his chair. "Tactical gave me all power to shields."

"Sheliak ships are firing Phasers," yelled Commander Robertson.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" ordered Captain Ross.

The Jacequai dived down as the Phaser fire sliced through space narrowly missing the Jacequai.

"TORPEDOES! Eight torpedoes have been launched," panic filled Commander Robertson's voice.

"Helm get us out of here NOW!" Captain Ross rose from his seat.

The Jacequai now was turning so to head away from the Sheliak ships.

"Five torpedoes are locked on to us," yelled Commander Robertson.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Captain Ross.

All of the crew scrambled to grab anything nailed to the deck.

The shields flashed as the first 4 hit overloading the shields; the final torpedo hit the hull of the Jacequai.

The Bridge crew were thrown around the Bridge as the ship rocked from explosions. Lieutenant Kim scrambled to his feet and back to the helm and entered to ship into warp.

"Commander report," captain Ross waited for ten seconds. "Commander?" Captain Ross looked and found Commander Robertson on the deck. He stumbled over to Commander Robertson and felt his pulse. The Commander was still alive. He tapped his combadge. "Doctor Murphy, send a medic to the bridge."

Ensign Burke moved to the Tactical console and brought up the damage report. " We are not being followed by any Sheliak ships. Damage report: shields are down, so are weapons and replicators. Hull is at 20%. We have hull breachs on decks 6, 8, 9 and 12. The port nacelle is slightly damaged. Four of the crew are dead, fifteen injured, two seriously."

Captain Ross nodded. The turbolift doors opened and a medic rushed out and went straight to Commander Robertson. He tapped his combadge and the two men disappeared in a blue transported haze.

"Set a course to Earth. It looks like the Jacequai will be spending time in spacedock. Ensign, get me Starfleet Command."

Back on Earth the in Starfleet Command headquarters the Joint Chiefs sat nervously. The comm. System beeped.

Masters put the communication on the viewscreen. Captain Ross appeared and behind him the bridge was a smokey mess and the Admirals could see that the ship had been hit hard.

"Captain Ross are you alright?" asked Masters.

Captain Ross nodded, "Yes, yes I'm alright. But I can't say the same for the Jacequai. She has taken heavy damage; hull is only at 20%. We're heading back to Sol now."

"Captain Ross, this is Admiral Lucas."

"Admiral."

"What information do you have on this new race," asked Beth.

"They are called the Sheliak. They are only vaguely humanoid and look like a walking oil slick. Their system has four planets that orbit a white star. They seem to be highly territorial and hostile plus their ships are more powerful then ours. Here, I'm sending the starship logs."

"Thank you Captain Ross. I'll see you here on Earth in two weeks," said Masters and disconnected.

The comm. System lit up as another message came in. President Stewart appeared on the screen.

"Admirals, I just received this message from the Sheliak."

The screen changed to show a Sheliak.

"The United Federation of Planets has entered our territory without authority the Sheliak therefore we declare war on the United federation of Planets."

The Sheliak disappeared and Samantha reappeared.

"There you have it. We are at war," said Samantha.

"We have just received information from the USS Jacequai, we have noted that we are outgunned. Can we get backing from the senate to forward the building of warships?" asked Masters.

"Sorry but the Senate has clearly stated that it will not change the building priorities at Sol."

"WHAT? That's insane! We are at war, we need more ships," Admiral Celcho leaped out of his seat.

"Again I'm sorry. You'll have to either wait or find another shipyards. I have some pressing business to attend to, I'll get back to you soon."

The screen went black as the President disconnected. The JCS sat motionless for several minutes before Admiral Celcho spoke.

"So what do we do Jonathan."

Fleet Admiral Masters looked up at the others. "The Jacequai is already heading back so I'll order Captain Ross to guard this sector. If the Sheliak attacks we will be outgunned and outnumbered. Pavlo try to get more marines ready to defend Sol, if they invade we are not going to lie down and die. Frank, push the scientists and researchers to design a ship to combat these Sheliak Raiders. Beth, Emily how are negotiations with that new race going?"

"The Tamarians," said Beth. "We have gotten over the language barrier but at the rate negations are going we are looking at two years until they join."

"Try and cut that time down."

"Yes sir. Do you really think the Sheliak are a real threat?"

"A threat yes, but not one that could destroy us. Their ships are too small and would not be able to destroy us before we got more ships or member systems, especially since in about a month Beta Antares will be colonized making it two systems they would have to destroy. I doubt they will leave their home sector. They seem too territorial and protective. They won't risk leaving their planets over to invasion. This will be more of a cold war. They will build and we will build but nothing more until we make it into a real war," said Masters.

"The public will not all see it that way," said Beth.

"That is why your added mission is to make sure this is not turned into a 'War of the Worlds' broadcast," said Masters.

**Two Weeks Later**

Masters extended his hand and shook Captain Ross' already out stretched hand.

"It's good to see you Fleet Admiral," said Ross.

"Cut the rank stuff Jacob," said Masters. He and Ross had been friends since Masters had been a Captain and Jacob was an Ensign. Masters turned his head and looked out the window. "She took a real beating."

Ross turned and looked out into the Shipyards where the USS Jacequai was being repaired. "Those Mercutile torpedoes are very powerful."

Both men sat down.

"Jacob because of this war with the Sheliak I'm going to have to cancel your exploration mission. Even though I highly doubt the Sheliak would try to attack Sol, the public would feel better if a armed starship was present, even if it is just for show."

"Not wholly unexpected," said Ross. "But what if they do attack, we will be badly outgunned."

"If they do attack, which is unlikely, you are to use your instincts. If you are against more then two, retreat, head to Shelia and attack it, so to draw them away from Sol. If you are faced with one or two, fire a few shots to slow them down and then head for Shelia."

Ross looked grim and nodded.

"But for now get down to Earth for some rest and relaxation. I'll have someone else look after the USS Jacequai."

"Thank you sir."

Ross rose and left. Masters watched as the Shipyard personnel and other engineers repaired the USS Jacequai. Ten minutes later he was interrupted by a communication.

"Fleet admiral Masters."

A perky female voice answered, "Sir, Admiral Cole wishes to speak to you. Shall I patch him through."

"Yes, thank you."

The viewscreen came alive and Admiral Frank Cole appeared.

"Hello Frank."

"Hello Jonathan. I have some good news, we have a new ship design," Frank's image shrank as a new image of a starship appeared. It had a rounded saucer section, which was connected to a roughly cylindrical shaped section, where long arms connected two warp nacelles.

"Several years ago we designed the Constitution class starship as a heavy cruiser, but leaps in technology made it more of a light destroyer. Compared to the Oberth its slow, big and well armed. Its shields are stronger and it has four phaser banks and four Photon torpedo launchers. The good thing is we can build it now."

"What are its bad points?"

"Its range, which is short and we would need to build several outposts to extend its range and that it still would take two to three of them to destroy a Sheliak Raider."

"Okay, send the data to the commander of the Shipyards and see how long it would take to build one of these ships."

"I already have. We are looking at over six months."

"Ummm…Thank you Frank."

Frank nodded and disconnected.

**One Year Two months later**

Over a year had passed since the war had begun and the Federation was stronger then ever. The UFP was now two colonized sectors strong, with ten colonized planets and now a third sector was joining, Tama.

President Samantha Stewart looked around the Tamarian Grand Chambers. The Chambers were packed with hundreds of beings, Humans, Tamarians and the odd blue skinned Andorian. The Tamarians were humanoid with light brown skin. They had no nose, only two large nostrils, deep set eyes, hairless heads and a ridge running from their nostrils to the back of their heads. The crowd had settled into their seats and the President of Tama motioned for Samantha to start the proceedings.

"People of the Federation, I'm glad to be here today to accept Tama into the UFP. With the threat of the Shelia still hanging over our heads the introduction of such a advanced race as the Tamarians into the UFP it will make the Shelia think of peace. If not, the Starfleet Command and the Tamarian Government and military have arranged for the advanced replicators of Tama to produce starships to bring the Sheliak to their knees. But more importantly they have the facilities to greatly help our research efforts. I now welcome the President of Tama to sign the membership treaty and become the first member of the UFP."

A Starfleet officer gave the Tamarian President a pen and showed him where to sign. The President signed and gave the pen back to the officer. Samantha walked over and the Starfleet officer gave her the pen. She signed the treaty and gave the pen back to the officer. The two Presidents shook hands and the crowd exploded into applause.

Soon the crowd were celebrating the introduction of the first member system into the Federation. Admiral Masters was in the Shipyards orbiting above Tama talking with the Tamarian Minister of Defence.

"As you know we have been at war with the Shelia for over a year and we have only just received our second warship, the Oberth class USS Yosemite and it would take too long to build a fleet to defend the Federation at Sol, so we want all new ships to be built here, at Tama."

The Tamarian started to talk and was one of the few Tamarian who could speak Earth standard. "We do not have any problems with this. Tama has got to the stage where it will take a long time before we develop technology that is better them our current level. Just tell me what you wish to build."

Masters smiled, "Well, that was easy convincing you to turn Tama into a giant shipyard."

"We know of the Sheliak and we want to end this war as much as you do so that we can live in peace."

Masters nodded. "I know what you mean. Anyway before we get to the ships." Masters displayed a map of the galaxy on the viewscreen. "We need to extend the range of our ships. Our Constitution class starships only have a short range, which puts Shelia out of there reach, so to fix this problem we are going to build an Outpost here, at L15, right next door to Shelia. Not only will it give us the range needed to park our more powerful ships over Shelia but its scanners will be able to constantly monitor the sector." Masters changed the picture to show a starship that looked like a large box with two warp nacelles connected to it. "To build the outpost we need one of these, a London class Troop transport, filled with Starfleet engineers. They will use the Troop Transport to build the Outpost, cannibalising the parts for the Outpost. This ship is to be the first ship to be built here.

After it is done these Shipyards are going to be pumping out warships. First I want eight of the new Constitution class starships, followed by nine Frigate and five Troop Transports."

The Tamarian nodded, "What about the crew for the Starships."

"At the moment we have hundreds of personnel from the old Terran Navy who need ships and you must have some personnel from your old space forces. They will make up the bulk of the new crews but we will also be creating training facilities on Tama for you to give the new personnel a basic run through what to do. But the most important thing is that the ships are ready quickly. We have to show that if a race pushes us we will crush their ability to make war with other races in the galaxy."


	3. Part 3: Into the Fire

**Into the fire**

In several months the Outpost was built in Sector L15 and was named Outpost Quebec, after the troop Transport that was used to build it. As the months past the ships built at Tama were moved to Sector L15 and started preparation to attack the Sheliak Fleet. But only after a few weeks after becoming operational, Outpost Quebec was going to be involved with one of the most important events since the UFP was born.

**Outpost Quebec**

"It's been confirmed Admiral. There are definitely four raiders now orbiting Shelia," said Commander Nair.

Admiral Scott Thomas was the commander of Outpost Quebec, the most important facilities outside Sol and the Tamarian Shipyards. He had been one of the many Admirals of the Terran Navy to join Starfleet after Starfleet took over from the Terran navy. He had previously been in command of the Troop Transport Quebec and since the Outpost was an extension of the ship he and his crew transferred to the Outpost.

"ID's," asked Scott.

"The Disintegrator, the Annihilator and the two new ships are the Obliterator and the Eradicator," said Commander Nair.

"If they decide to attack we could lose the station. What ships do we have in the sector?"

Commander Nair looked down at the data PADD in his hand and said, "The Oberth class Frigates; USS Jacequai and USS Yosemite, plus the Constitution class Light Destroyer USS Everett. If they do attack, by the time their Fleet gets here the Constitution class Light Destroyer USS Covington would also be here."

"Those ships could take out one of the raiders. But the other three Raiders could still destroy this station." The Admiral looked grim.

"We'll just have to hope they wait for us to get more ships here," said Nair.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and red lights started to flash.

"Admiral to the bridge! Admiral to the Bridge! We have a red alert!"

Nair and Scott rushed out of the Admirals ready room, which was connected, to the Bridge, onto the bridge.

"What's going on Lieutenant L'des?" asked the Admiral.

"An unknown ship has entered our scanners range," said the pale-faced Lieutenant.

"Hail them," ordered the Admiral.

"No need, sir," said the Communications officer. "They've hailed us.

"On screen," said the Admiral.

A grey, scaly and reptilian looking alien appeared on the viewscreen.

"Greetings from the Cardassian Empire. I am Gul Derek commander of the starship CDS Netetok. I am here to warn your people not to trespass on Cardassian space. If you do you will find the effects quite fatal."

"I am Admiral Scott Thomas of the Outpost Quebec. On behalf of the United Federation of Planets I greet you. We…"

"I'm sending over the coordinates of our space, you will not enter it unless requested, as well as the frequency of the Cardassian Government if you wish to talk diplomacy." The image disappeared and was replaced with an image of the Cardassian ship as it entered warp heading away from the Outpost.

"The information has being received, sir. Wow, their space is huge."

"Put it on the forward screen," said Scott.

A map of the galaxy appeared and a portion was coloured purple.

"The purple area is their space. I read that they have 6 systems that are inhabited and their influence is spread out."

"That's more then double the size of the Federation. They must have a network of Starbases for this level of space to be under their power. What could you tell about the ship?" asked Scott.

"It's fast, in fact it is as fast as the Oberth. Lightly armed and shielded. It appears to be a scout."

"Okay. Send this information to Earth. It looks like we have found a major galactic power. Wait I want time to study this information first. Send this information to my ready room."

20 minutes later Admiral Thomas hailed Starfleet Headquarters and the Presidents office.

"Joint Chiefs, President Stewart. I have some important news to present you. Over 20 minutes ago a ship entered the stations scanner range and hailed us. They greeted us, then warned us to keep away from their space."

"They what! Do they know what they are up against?" said Admiral Celcho.

"Yes, we think they do, but you must see this," said Admiral Thomas.

He sent over the information. As each person viewed the information a look of shock came to his or her face.

"Their space is huge! It's easily 3 times the size of the Federation space. What! Only 6 systems! How is that possible?' explained President Stewart.

"I think that they have a network of Outpost, which means they have a number of shipyards in well developed systems. Which would also mean they have a large fleet. This is definitely a major galactic power."

Masters shook his head, "I knew this day would come, but not this soon. We're not prepared for this. Our fleet is too small to defend us and repel an invasion. They could invade our space easily"

"No, I doubt it. If they wanted to conquer us they would just do it, not warn us first. Either they are peaceful or they are more worried about something else," said Admiral Lucas.

"Like another major power?" asked Admiral Cole.

"Could be. Personally I hope they are peaceful," said Beth.

"Hoping is not enough. Get the Diplomatic Corps on to this and try and get a treaty with these Cardassians. Masters keep ships moving to Sector L15, maybe if we deal with the Sheliak well it might impress the Cardassians."

"Should I cancel the Andor operations until the Cardassians are happy?" asked Beth.

"No, no. Keep the Andor operation up. We need another well developed system to strengthen the Federation," said Stewart. "I have to go now and present this to the rest of the Federation."

The Presidents image disappeared.

Masters nodded at Admiral Thomas, "Thank you Admiral."

Admiral Thomas nodded back and disappeared.

"Okay folks, this throws a spanner into the works, but never mind. We'll continue on the same course. Build the Fleet and send them to L15," said Masters. "Nothing changes. The Fleet will be just two Sectors away from Sol. The Cardassians would need a large number of Troop Transports to take Sol, which I doubt they have enough, so the worse they can do is bombard Sol. Sol and Tama are to get Troop Transports as soon as they are built, so we can construct Outposts. R and D are to continue on the Excelsior and Miranda projects. Okay people we got to get busy. Admiral Celcho, arrange for a shuttle. I'm going to join the Fleet."

**One year, 8 Months later**

"This is Jasmine Carter for the Federation News Service broadcasting from Sector L15, where Starfleet prepares to send the Fleet to attack Shelia.

The ships behind me are just a few of the 18 vessels stationed here. The vessels that you can see behind me are the Oberth-class Klartown, Cavalier and Biko, which are part of Taskforce 2 and the Constitution-class Rockford and Somali, part of Taskforce 1. The Rockford also happens to be Fleet Admiral Masters' Flagship. It has being confirmed that he will be leading the Fleet into battle.

For two years now Starfleet has being preparing for battle with the Sheliak and finally it looks like that will happen. All the crews of the ships have been ordered to their ships and for the last couple of minutes the ships have been moving into formations.

Our sources have also found out that the Fleet is expected to suffer heavy losses and despite the number advantage to the Federation, the Sheliak's more heavily armed ships could still rout the Fleet leaving the Federation with little to defend itself from attack."

Masters turned down the volume on his viewscreen and looked at the captain of the Rockford, Captain Hon.

"She's well informed. Though we do hold a 3 to 1 advantage over the Sheliak. It would take 3 Constitutions or 4 to 5 Oberths to defeat one Sheliak Raider. And if you look at the figures we have 7 Constitutions and 11 Oberths. Our Fleet could take out 3 raiders with moderate losses but 5 raiders! We would either lose the whole Fleet or return with some, not many survivors. Either way we leave the Federation under defended."

"Can't you refuse to send the Fleet to Shelia, you are Commander of Starfleet," said Captain Hon.

"I am, but even I answer to the president. This attack is a Presidential order. If I go against it I'll be court-marshalled and someone else would lead the Fleet against the Sheliak who is not as skilled in space combat as I am."

Captain Hon nodded grimly.

The ship intercom beeped. "Admiral Masters and Captain Hon, report to the Bridge."

The two men exited the ready-room and entered the bridge.

"Admiral, the Fleet is in formation and is ready to leave," said the Tactical Officer.

"Helm, prepare to enter warp. Tactical signal all ships to enter warp on my mark and tell them to go to red alert. Prepare to…" Admiral Masters was cut off by a beeping sound signalling that the ship was being hailed.

"Admiral it's the President," said a stunned Tactical Officer.

"On screen. President Stewart, sending us a good luck message."

"Not quite. I'm ordering you to cancel the attack." Said the President.

The Admiral looked shocked but didn't miss a beat. "Oh, may I ask why?"

"The Sheliak have finally come to their senses and have re-opened diplomatic peace talks and I don't want to ruin this by attacking their Fleet. I hope your not too disappointed Admiral."

The President smiled the ended the communications.

"Tactical, signal all ships to stand down. Armageddon will have to wait until another day."


	4. Part 4: Peace at Last?

**Peace at Last?**

Jonathan couldn't help but smile. 5 months had passed since the President had cancelled the attack on Shelia, which would have most likely lead to the destruction of Starfleet. The Federation had changed a lot since then and just a few weeks earlier Andor joined the Federation and with it another Shipyard. A number of Colony ships had been built and several systems were being terraformed for colonization. An Affiliation treaty had been signed with the Cardassians and now Federation ships and personnel were allowed to trade with the Cardassians and use their facilities to extend the range of exploration. Another power had been met when one of their scouts ran into the USS Ross, a colony ship, colonizing the Tokvun system. This new power was called the Romulans and little in the way of diplomacy had gone on. But what they had learned was that at least two more Powers were in the region and the Federation was in no rush to meet them. And now Admiral Cole was coming to see him with some good news.

The door chimed.

"Come in," said Masters.

Frank Cole entered and with him he had several datapadds.

"Good to see you Frank."

"Good to see you too Jonathan. May I?" Frank motioned at the seat. Masters smiled and nodded. "Well, I've got the reports you asked for." Frank handed Masters the PADDS. "The first one is on the status of the Council the President is forming. The second is just the status on the upgrading of our Outposts to MkIIs. The last two are on the two new ships that are ready to be built."

Masters looked shocked. "The Excelsior and Miranda projects are complete!"

"I knew you'd be pleased. The extra Research and Development facilities and personnel we got from Tama and Andor joining has sped up the process nicely. The Miranda is the replacement for the Constitution. It has 6 of the new more powerful phaser banks and 4 torpedo launchers, armed with the latest torpedoes. It's as fast as the Oberth but only has an average range. It was really designed to fight the Sheliak Raider; hence the similar firepower but its shields give it an edge over the Raider.

Last but not least, the first of what will hopefully be a long line in command class ships. The Excelsior class Light Cruiser."

Masters examined the datapadd and whistled. "Impressive."

"She is the largest ship we have. It is two-thirds longer then the Miranda and has an impressive array of weaponry and powerful shields."

"8 Phaser Banks! 6 torpedo tubes!" exclaimed Masters.

"All are the latest and most powerful versions. The only bad things are its short range and slow speed. But it can take on any thing that the Romulans and Cardassians have."

Masters smiled, "How long will it take to build these ships?"

"The Excelsior will take 2 months at Andor and slightly longer to build at Tama. So it might be best to build the Miranda at Tama and the Excelsior at Andor. Also the Andorian War College will be built, so the crews of the Excelsior will be better trained."

"Make it so. Frank these ships are fantastic, with these ships and the network of Outposts we have the Federation will be invincible. Keep up the good work."

Frank stood up and shook hands with Jonathan and left. Masters brought up the two ships stats. He smiled. The Federation was about to go from a want-to-be galactic power, to a real galactic power once these ships entered the Fleet.

**1 Year, 2 Months Later**

5 months ago the Sheliak had finally signed a peace treaty ending the half-decade long war. Taskforce 2, which consisted of 9 Oberth class ships, had been released from guarding Outpost Quebec to explore the surrounding space. They had travelled to H13 and were at the edge of Romulan space. Officially they were looking for minor races, unofficially they were testing the new Starfleet sensors and scanners on the Romulan Fleet, seeing if they could detect cloaked ships and watching for signs of military build up.

The Taskforce was under command of Captain James Pike of the USS Pegasus.

"Send the Bonestell and Osiris to the edge of the sector nearest Romulan space. The rest are to explore the rest of the sector," ordered Captain Pike. He didn't need to tell the other captains what to do because it was the same routine for the last 2 months. He would send the Bonestall and Osiris to the edge of the sector, which connected, to another Major Power's space. The rest of the ships went in different direction scanning whatever was there.

"Sir, I'm getting a priority message from the Bonestell," said the Tactical Officer.

"On screen," said James.

The Captain of the Bonestell appeared on the viewscreen.

"What is it Captain?" asked James.

"Sir, I think you should see this." The Captain of the Bonestell nodded at someone out of view and was replaced with sensor data.

"Captain what am I looking at?" asked James.

"This is sensor data from Sector G13, Romulan space. The symbols represent ships."

"I count at least 8 ships. Scouts?"

"No. 7 R'derex Cruisers and one unknown class of ship."

"7 Cruisers! Starfleet Command will want to see this. Tac, send the data to Starfleet Command. Captain any idea on the unknown?"

"It's big and heavily armed. That's all I can really tell. We'll learn more once Intelligence and R & D get a look at it."

"Thank you Captain. Hold your position until we get our orders back from Command. Captain Pike out."

**Part Five**

Jonathan entered the Briefing Room and sat at the head of the table. "What's the emergency?"

Admiral Emily Foster turned on the main screen. "Just over an hour ago Captain Pike of the USS Pegasus sent us this information." The data appeared on the screen. Jonathan's eyes widened. "As you can see, in Sector G13, which is just 5 sectors from Sol and only 3 from our major shipyards at Andor, the Romulans have 7 Cruisers and one ship which we have never seen before. Frank will tell you more."

Frank stood and moved to the main screen. The picture changed to show a bird-like green ship.

"Before I start on this new Romulan ship I'm happy to say that the new sensors the ships from Taskforce 2 were using performed well they were able to detect these cloaked ships from a sector away. Not only that but because the cloaking devices distort space we were able to read these distortions and get a picture of what the ships look like. We were also able to scan the ships. Unfortunately as soon as they go to warp we lose them and even when the ships are travelling over ½ impulse we have trouble locating them."

"So we are still under threat of cloaked attacks," said Masters.

"Yes, they can come right up to our ships decloak and destroy them but these new sensor will hopefully act as an early warning. Now, to this new ship. As you can it is similar to their cruiser, the differences are the bow of the ship is more rounded, its slightly larger and it has more firepower. It is armed with 10 Plasma Torpedo Launchers and 5 Disrupter Cannons. While the Cruiser has two more Disruptors, this new vessel has double the Torpedo Launchers. Because of the extra Plasma Torpedoes and since the ship is not much larger then the Cruiser it's likely that its hull and shields might not be strong for its size. With this information we think that is was designed for either Planetary Assaults or long range attacks on Fleet units. But its low number of Disruptors and low hull and shield strength if a ship gets close it could easily rip the vessel apart, especially if it was a fast ship, since this new ship will probably be slow and not very manoeuvrable. For now we are calling this ship a Strike Cruiser until Intel gets its proper designation."

"This ship looks like it outguns all of our ships. We need a ship that can fight and beat this ship. How about refitting the Excelsior with more torpedo launchers?" asked Jonathan.

"We haven't had much time to investigate all our option but I think that refitting the Excelsior into a Strike Cruiser would not work. We would have to take out some Phasers, decrease hull strength, and put in lighter shields to make the room needed for the torpedoes. With the extra weight the engines would find it hard to cope, so it will be slower and less manoeuvrable. It would be very easy to destroy once it fires its torpedoes. So the best option is to design a new vessel."

They all sat there for a while in silence. Finally Masters spook. "What's Taskforce 2's status?"

"I've ordered them to pull out. They would have been killed it they stayed and the Romulans attacked," said Emily.

"What about their replacement ship for the USS Biko?"

The USS Biko had been destroyed when it entered an unstable wormhole.

"The USS Martynov is nearly complete," answered Frank.

"I want Vice-Admiral Susan Tala placed in command of the ship and Taskforce 2. She'll give the Taskforce a better chance of winning or surviving an engagement with the Romulans." Masters paused and looked at the Galactic Map. "The Romulans don't seem to have any planets close enough to have their influence spread out so far. They most have several Outposts close to our Borders. If we destroy them they'll lose their hold on the space close to us giving us a buffer between our territories. Plus it might mean they would have the range for their ships to reach Sol."

"We can't just attack their Outposts. It would start a war," explained Beth.

Masters nodded. "I know we need them to provoke us."

"Can't we use the fact we detected that Taskforce near our space as an excuse?" asked Pavlo.

"No, it would give away the fact we can detect their ships. We need a way to attack their Outposts and not cause a war. Have Taskforce 3 stay at Andor and keep an eye out for the Romulans. I have a feeling these next few months are going to be very interesting."


	5. Part 5: Four's a Crowd

**Four's a Crowd**

Eight and a half months past and the Federation met two other galactic super powers, the Klingons and the Romulans. An unstable peace hung over the galaxy, this peace was about to be shattered.

Jonathan reached over and switched on his bedside viewscreen.

"It's 2 am, this better be good, Lieutenant."

"It is, Admiral. The Cardassians sent a war-pact."

"A war-pact! Against who?" Jonathan sat up. He was now truly awake.

"The Klingons."

"Get the rest of the Command Staff and tell them to meet me at the war room ASAP."

Over two hours later the President of the United Federation of Planets entered the war room.

"What's the meaning of this, it only 4:30 am?"

"Have a seat, President. Over two hours ago we got a message from the Cardassians. They are planning to go to war with the Klingons and they want us to join the war."

"What! War! We can't…"

"Before you dismiss the idea lets us give you all the facts," said Jonathan. He brought up a map of the known galaxy and sat down. Admiral Lucas stood up. "On the map the Klingons are located above us and the Cardassians. They control a fairly large area and have 7 systems, including 3 minor races. One, the Yridians, was conquered. Over a month ago, a new more aggressive government replaced the Government. They have not been subtle in showing their distaste for us," said Admiral Lucas.

Admiral Emily Foster stood up. "This is the Tactical situation. The Klingons are a race of warriors, so they have a well armed and trained Military. This is their main ship, the K'T'Inga Battlecruiser." A detailed schematic appeared on the viewscreen. "It is comparable with the Excelsior class cruiser, which is slightly more powerful. But at the moment we don't have many Excelsiors to combat their Battlecruisers. They also have a system of Outposts and if we go to war these stations will be our main targets if we go to war. Without sufficient stations any counter attack won't be able to penetrate deep into our space. But with our forces and the Cardassian forces we shouldn't have a problem with the Klingons."

"Thank you, Emily. I know you have some questions but let me finish this briefing. At the moment we have 9 systems and to expand we have to head up, close to Klingon space. These future colonies would be in constant danger of sudden invasion. At the moment we have two combat ready Taskforces available to attack the Klingons. Plus we have Outposts over the important worlds and in a couple of important sectors. Andor and Tama are producing Excelsior and Miranda class ships at an impressive rate. As well as the 4 Sheliak Raiders that we got when Shelia joined."

"Sorry but I must interrupt. What about the Romulans? Last I heard they were building up their forces."

"Yes, they were and still are but we feel they have no plan to go to war just yet."

"You feel…what if your feeling is incorrect? The Romulans could out flank us."

"They could, that is why no Excelsiors or Mirandas will join the attack. They will stay at Andor and Tama, near the border of Romulan space. Any attack will have to go through the best ships in the fleet."

"I see you have thought of everything, but it won't be enough for me to back this plan. You are leaving the Federation under defended. With 2 Taskforces in Klingon space and all the other ships on the Romulan border, the centre of the Federation is open to attack."

"But the Outposts are mostly in that region and all have been upgraded. They can…"

"You may have faith in them, I may have faith in them but what about the Council."

"I see your point. How about we leave a Taskforce located at Sol. Where they can quickly reach most of the inner regions."

The President sat quietly contemplating what she had just heard. "Okay, I'll try to sell this to the council."

"President, we need to strike now with the Cardassians. If we don't the Cardassians will have a hard war that they might not win. If they lose, we have to face the Klingons and the Romulans. We must go to war to survive."

It was nearly 12 hours later when they got their answer, the council had voted, for war.

**Outpost Berlin, Sol System**

"I'm here on Outpost Berlin, located in the Sol system. It has been nearly three weeks since the Federation went to war with the Klingon Empire. Several days ago Taskforce 1 arrived in the Sol system, adding to the systems defences. No news has been given on Taskforce 2 at this date. At this point no Klingon ships have entered our territory but how safe are we? I have an exclusive interview with Starfleet Fleet Admiral, Admiral Jonathan Masters. Welcome, Admiral."

"Thank you, Miss Carter."

"So how safe are we?"

"Very safe. There are several Outposts, like this one, located at strategic positions around the Federation as well as the highly populated sectors such as Sol. Plus we have ships in four different sectors."

"Which sectors?"

"Tama, Andor, Shelia and Sol."

"So the sectors with shipyards."

"Yes, except Shelia. The ships protecting Shelia are their own ships, which Shelia has requested to stay there until they are converted for human use. These sectors also happened to be highly populated."

"But these systems already have Outposts defending them. Why not move the ships to a system like Pettit, which doesn't have an Outpost protecting it?"

"Well, there are several reasons. First, the systems the ships are at heavily populated sectors. Secondly, these systems have important facilities, such as Shipyards, research facilities and the Federation Council. Thirdly, these sectors positions, two are on the Romulan border and Sol in close to the Klingon border plus central to most Federation sectors close to the border."

"So these systems are just more important."

"Basically, yes."

"I would doubt that the people of Pettit would agree. Why can't you just put ships at planets like Pettit."

"That would be tactically unwise. If we were to do that we would spread our forces too thin and if the Klingons attack they could break through and threaten the more heavily populated worlds. But by concentrating our forces we can defend the heavily populated worlds as well as mount a counter attack if needed. But we would know of a Klingon force with sufficient time to get ships there to help so if they do conquer a planet they wouldn't hold it for long before a relief force arrived to retake the planet, but with us and the Cardassians attacking their ships and territories they should be tied down."

"What about Taskforce 2, we haven't had any information on them since they left."

"At this moment we have no…excuse me."

A Lieutenant ran over from behind the cameraman and whispered into Jonathan's ear. Jonathan nodded.

"You will be the first news service to hear this but Taskforce 2 has engaged the enemy."

"Sir, we have been given the all clear," said the Comm. officer.

Captain James Pike nodded. This was his first battle and he was looking forward to the excitement that is why he had volunteered to take point.

"The jamming still there?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

The Klingons had put up a jamming field that was interfering with the targeting computer.

"Take your best shot, Tac. On my mark fire."

Captain Pike watched, as the station grew bigger on the viewscreen.

"FIRE!"

The Tac officer fired all the Phaser banks, a short time later other ships opened fire.

"Phasers have missed the target."

"Helm, close distance. Tac, prepare for a Photon spread."

"Station has fired torpedoes. We have some locked on. Impact in 8 seconds."

"Helm, evasive action."

The Pegasus started to manoeuvre in an effort to lose the torpedoes.

"No effect. Impact in 3…"

"ALL POWER TO SHIELDS! BRACE FOR IM…"

The first torpedoes slammed into the ships shields rocking the ship and causing power couplings o explode.

"Report!"

"5 hits, shields at 31%. We have a second spread inbound. We won't survive another hit like that, sir. Impact in 5…"

"This is the Captain, abandon ship all per…"

The ship rocked violently as another torpedo hit. James was thrown to the ground by the force.

"Report," he said as he got back up. He looked out the viewscreen to see it taken up by the view of a torpedo. The torpedo hit, overloading the shields and most of the explosion was unleashed on the bridge area of the Pegasus. Two more torpedoes hit the ship engulfing the ship in a fireball.

"The Pegasus just bought it, Vice-Admiral," said the Tac officer. "The Alacrity's shields are down to 76% and the Osiris' shields are down to 21%. Apart from that no damage. No reports of hits on the station."

"Order them to launch torpedoes."

"They acknowledged."

"Fire our torpedoes, Tac."

"As ordered. Torpedoes away. The station has launched more torpedoes."

Suddenly lines of light struck out of the station and hit one of the Oberths.

"We have entered the station's disrupters range."

"We probably have been in it for a while, Lieutenant. They just choose not to use them until we were closer."

"The Bonestell is reporting its shields are down to 52%."

There were three flashes at the station.

"Three torps have hit the station. Its shields are down to 73%."

The station again struck out at the Bonestell with its Disruptors, the Bonestell replied with torpedoes.

"Three more torpedoes have hit, its shields are at 46%."

Torpedoes hit the Starfleet ships as well as the station.

"Vice-Admiral, the jamming is down. I'm getting a clear phaser lock."

"Well then, fire."

The Martynov's phasers fired and struck the stations shields.

"The shields are down to 14%."

Not to be out done the station's disruptors lashed out at the Bonestell but this time they passed through the ships shields and hit the rear of the ship.

The Bonestell and two ships flanking her, the Oberth and Osiris replied with phasers, hitting the station.

"The Bonestell's shields are down. They are reporting minor damage."

"Order all ships to fire phasers. This station is going down."

The Oberths fired their phasers with most of the shots hitting the station.

The station refused to go quietly; its disruptors unleashed huge amounts of destructive energy on the Federation ships. The Bonestill succumbed to the onslaught.

"Concentrate fire. All ships concentrate fire," ordered Vice-Admiral Tala.

The Oberths and the station exchanged fire but the station was rapidly losing the battle. The Martynov fired its phasers which dug deep into the station suddenly there was a large explosion as the station started to tear itself apart.

"To all ships, pull back the station is going to blow."

The Taskforce quickly turned and fled. The station exploded in a massive fireball. The shockwave buffered the ships.

"Report."

"They're coming in. We suffered no damage, so did the Cavalier, Andromeda and Alacrity. The Klartown's shields are down but no hull damage and the Osiris' structural integrity is at 46%. We lost the Pegasus…Bonestill and the…Oberth!"

"The Oberth! When?"

"According to the Osiris, the Oberth dropped her shields to beam crew off the Bonestill and caught several hits from the station's disruptors and was destroyed shortly after the Bonestill."

"Survivors?" asked Tala.

"None. From any of the ships destroyed."

"Okay. Send the details to Starfleet Command. Tell all ships to prepare to enter warp, we don't want to be here when the Battlecruisers arrive."

As soon as Jonathan had announced the attack on the Federation News Service, dozens of reporters headed to the Starfleet Command pressroom at Starfleet Headquarters. An hour and a half later Admiral Jonathan Masters entered the pressroom. Many of the reporters were already yelling questions. Jonathan quieted them down and started.

"As you know Taskforce 2 engaged the Klingons over an hour ago. The Taskforce successfully engaged and destroyed a Klingon Outpost in Sector F12."

Small cheers erupted in the pressroom and in homes and businesses all over the Federation. Everyone was watching the press release.

"Were there any Starfleet causalities?" asked a reporter.

"Unfortunately yes. We lost three ships. The Oberth, Bonestell and the Pegasus."

"Any survivors?"

"No, all ships went down with all hands. Including the Oberth which was destroyed rescuing crew from the damaged Bonestill."

"Why did you attack a station in sector F12? That is a fair way from our border, there are closer Outpost to us."

"It fits into our strategic plan. Apart from that I can't say much more."

"Do you plan to launch an invasion through there? We've got reports of ships heading up there as well as several Marine Battalions. Plus reports that more Marine Battalions are preparing for deployment."

"I can't comment on that."

"Can you comment on what is next for Taskforce 2?"

"I can't say much as it would risk their operation. But they will continue to strike at targets of opportunities. That's all for now. Thank you."

Jonathan walked off, still some reporters yelled questions. Jonathan made his way back to the war room. When he entered the chiefs of Staff started to applause.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant. If I was the Klingon Commander I'd be panicking and moving forces there quickly," said Emily.

"Adding that bit about the Oberth was a clever move. I could feel support for this war grow. Plus we've been told that after you said that Recruitment centres were overcome with inquires on enlisting. Great work," said Frank.

Jonathan went to the replicator and replicated himself a cup of tea, then sat down.

"Any news from Taskforce 3?"

"Yes, they have met up with the Shelia Fleet."

"Are they ready?"

"They just need a few days. I don't like keeping this from the Council."

"It would take the Council weeks, maybe months to reach a decision and it might not be the one we want," said Jonathan. He took a sip of tea. "The President has given us the go ahead for the operation. This could mean the survival of the Federation and I will do anything that has to be done, no matter what, to preserve the Federation."

Nearly a week later Taskforce 3, with the Sheliak Defence Fleet, headed for their target. On the Flagship, the USS Crescent, the Taskforce commander, Admiral Ben Hewitt patiently sat in the Captain's chair. He was originally in command of the Starfleet forces on Andor and then was given command of Taskforce 3. Plus he was given the honour of captaining the first Excelsior class light cruiser, the USS Crescent, the most powerful ship in the Federation. It was a match for anything in the Klingon or Romulan fleet. Plus he had 4 of them in his attack group as well as 9 Destroyers, all of them Miranda class destroyers, plus the 4 Sheliak Raider class Destroyers. The most powerful Taskforce in the Federation.

"Sir, we are nearing the system."

"Prepare to drop out of warp just outside the targets weapons range."

Moments later the group dropped out of warp.

"Destroyers, form ahead of us. Go straight for the station. All cruisers form on the Crescent. We'll back the Destroyers up."

The Starfleet ships manoeuvred around into two groups, the Destroyers with the Cruisers slightly behind flanking them.

Admiral Hewitt studied the station on the viewscreen. They were about to commit a cardinal sin in war, they were about to fight a war on two fronts.

"All ships, this is Admiral Hewitt. Go to Red Alert and start the attack."


	6. Part 6: A War on Two Front

**A War on Two Fronts**

The Federation Taskforce started its attack run. The destroyers sped forward; on the Destroyer Winnipeg the second in command of the Taskforce and the Commander in charge of the Destroyers, Captain Torise barked orders to his crew and to the crew of the other Destroyers.

"Tell the Sheliak to close formation. Prepare phasers…"

"Sir, the cruisers are breaking formation."

"On screen."

Sure enough the Excelsiors, which were pacing the destroyers, were suddenly breaking to port.

"Don't worry about them. The Admiral knows what he is doing. Prepare to fire."

"VESSELS DECLOAKING OFF THE PORT BOW!" yelled the Sensors Officer.

"ON SCREEN."

Out of nowhere 4 Romulan Cruisers decloaked and immediately opened fire, luckily the Destroyers were moving fast enough that all the shots missed.

"All ships, ignore the cruisers and fire on the station."

The Destroyers opened fire on the station."

"No hits," reported the Tactical Officer.

"Close distance, keep firing!"

"Torpedoes! Outpost and the Cruisers have launched torpedoes."

"All ships evasive act…"

The Outpost opened fire with its Disruptors hitting the Winnipeg's forward shields rocking the ship. On the Bridge an energy coupling exploded near the Helm, throwing the Helmsman off his chair and onto the ground as well as most of the other Bridge crew.

"REPORT!" yelled the Captain.

"Shields at 78%. Multiple torpedoes are locked on. Impact in 7 seconds…6…"

"Helm, evasive action!" Torise ordered as he turned to face forwards. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the Helmsman on the ground and the Helm unmanned. He scrambled for the Helm but he knew he wasn't going to make it before the torpedoes hit. They were dead.

Seven torpedoes from the Cruisers closed on the Winnipeg, which was an easy target, flying straight as an arrow. Suddenly another Miranda class Destroyer surged forward and placed itself between the Winnipeg and the torpedoes. The first five torpedoes impacted on the shields. The force of five torpedoes in such little time caused the ship's shields to overload and explode. The last two torpedoes impacted on the hull, both near the rear of the ships. They blew a huge chuck on the Miranda off as well as separating the left nacelle from the hull. The Romulan cruisers cheated from destroying the Winnipeg took out their anger on the crippled Miranda, destroying it with their disruptors. Once this was done they returned to the Winnipeg. The Winnipeg was in trouble; it was under attack from two sides by the cruisers and the Outposts. The Destroyers had finally closed enough and fired a full spread of torpedoes at the outpost.

The Cruisers, busy trying to protect the Outpost from the Destroyers forgot about the Excelsiors, which had now closed on the cruisers and engaged.

"All cruisers, open fire," ordered Admiral Hewitt.

The Excelsiors opened fire with torpedoes and phasers. The Romulan cruisers who were manoeuvring to keep engaging the Destroyers were hit hard. One cruiser fell quickly, throwing the Romulans into confusion.

Using this to their advantage the Destroyers pressed home their attack on the Outpost, destroying it.

"All destroyers, head towards the cruisers. It's payback time."

The 8 remaining destroyers turned and headed for the Romulan Cruisers.

The Romulans seeing their station destroyed as well as one of their cruisers and with 4 Excelsiors and soon 8 Destroyers engaging them, broke formation and tried to retreat. This made them easy targets. The Excelsiors engaged them at point blank range with Phasers. Their Phasers struck the Romulans shields with fury.

Captain Torise at the Helm of the Winnipeg closed on the Romulans. Some of the other destroyers fired torpedoes at the cruisers. Torise saw as several of the Excelsiors ganged up on one Cruiser. Their phaser blasts raked its hull and finally it exploded. Another cruiser died a fiery death thanks to the Excelsiors phasers and torpedoes from the destroyers, leaving one cruiser still trying to escape. The Excelsiors hit it with phasers then stopped.

The Crescent hailed the Winnipeg. "Captain Torise, we left one for you."

"Thank you, Admiral. Tac, fire torpedoes target the bridge."

5 torpedoes left the Winnipeg's tubes and streaked towards the cruiser. The Romulan crew breathed a sign of relief when the Excelsiors broke off their attack. They quickly made for warp. The damaged ship never even detected the torpedoes as the closed. The first torpedo ripped through the bridge the second and third impacted and caused the ship to explode.

"That's for the Lachlan," whispered Captain Torise.

Back on Earth Admiral Masters was before a special assembly of the Federation Council. The Admiral stood on the podium before the council.

"Members of the Federation Council, I'm here at this special assembly, in fact I called this assembly because several minutes ago the United Federation of Planets went to war against the Romulans Star Empire."

The Council erupted in gasps, questions and complaints.

"Under my orders Taskforce 3 and the Sheliak Defence Fleet met at Andor a standard week ago and then crossed the border into Romulan space and attacked a Outpost and 4 cruisers. We suffered one loss, the Miranda class USS Lachlan."

One of the Councillors jumped up and yelled, "YOU ORDERED! What gives you the right to send us to war?"

"I do," said the President. "I approved the plan."

"You approved a war without any of us knowing!"

"Not quite true. Myself and the Councillor of Andor knew of the plan," said the Sheliak Councillor.

"And you approve of starting a war and sending the bulk of our fleet into Romulan space?"

"With all the information you will see the reason."

"All the information? What does he mean, Admiral?"

"We haven't been giving you the whole situation with the Romulans."

"What! For how long?"

"Over four months."

"Four months! This is an outrage!"

"If you'll let me finish, Councillor. Over four months ago one of the Taskforces detected a build up of Romulan forces on the border. Since then we have increased surveillance of the Romulans. Intelligence found evidence that they were gearing up for war. They were increasing their armed forces and spending. Finally we found that they were planning with the Klingons to attack us. Plus for the last month Romulan Tal Shair activity has increased in our space and Romulan vessels have been probing our defences around Andor and Tama. With us entering the war with Klingons the Romulans were stranded. They couldn't take both the Cardassians and us on so they were secretly shipping supplies through the sectors protected by the Outpost at F12. That why we destroyed the station and have Taskforce 2 patrolling the area. The Klingons are now separated from Romulan supports and vice versa. The Cardassians can handle the Klingons, if its them your worried about. The Romulans while they appear strong are not. They rely on appearances. They only control 10 systems."

"Only 10! There has to be some sort of mistake," cried one of the Councillors.

"We thought the same but we have more then a dozen sources collaborate this."

"But what about that huge area of space they control?"

"Like I said, its appearance. Most of their stations are positioned so they appear larger but this means the stations aren't in a good position to defend the Empire. But what we learned was that another race, even more powerful then the Romulans, Klingon, Cardassians and even us, have boxed them in. The Romulans and the Klingons know of this race that is why they want the Federation. With our resources they could destroy this other race."

"You mean there's a even more powerful race out there!"

"Yes, that is why we have sent messages out to the location of one of their planets. From what the Romulans and Klingon informants tell us they are a race of Diplomatic Traders, this is partly why they are strong. They are rich and have got several systems to join them."

"If they are diplomatic then why haven't the Klingons or Romulans signed Treaties with them?"

"The Klingons hate merchants more then they do diplomats."

"What are the chances of a diplomatic settlement?"

"Unknown. But we are hopeful."

"Sir, the battle reports are in."

"So don't keep it too yourself."

"Taskforce reporting Outpost destroyed. Losses: Osiris and Khar."

"Have them pull back for repairs."

Admiral Masters reviewed the current situation. The Federation fleets had destroyed 2 Outposts, several warships and had captured many merchant vessels since the war begun 5 months ago. The main Klingon forces were busy on the Cardassians front and had let Taskforce 2 free run of their space close to Federation space. It took two months for the Federation and the Ferengi to formally meet and when that happened the Romulans, fearing that the Federation and the Ferengi would join forces, seriously pushed for peace. They offered credits and a trade pact to end the war. The Federation had also colonised a new system and had the Malcorians joined. It had been a busy time for the Federation.

"Commander, how long until we get a Troop Transport to P13?"

"It should be there in 2 weeks."

Unlike the Romulans the Klingon didn't look like suing for peace with the Federation, so Admiral Masters had the permission to intensify the war. Taskforce 1 and 3 were on their way from Sol and Romulan space respectively and Taskforce 4, a newly formed Taskforce from Andor were also heading to P13. They would meet with the Shelia Defence Fleet already there securing the sector for the building of an Outpost. This Outpost was in the sector next to the Klingon controlled Yridia Sector where Taskforce 2 and the Shelia Defence Fleet had already cleared of Klingon forces. Soon the Federation would start to apply some real pressure on the Klingon Empire.

The USS Crescent and the rest of Taskforce 3 exited warp in sector P13 and found it in a state of excitement.

"Sir, we are been hailed by the USS Martyrov."

"On screen."

"Admiral Hewitt, gland you made it. We've had a change of plans, we're heading for Yridia now."

"Now! But I thought we were going to wait for Taskforce 4 to arrive in 3 weeks time."

"Like I said a change of plans. The Klingons are rebuilding an Outpost and nearly finished."

"We also have the Cardies coming in from the other side to assist us."

"This is a big operation."

"You bet. We need to get going. Get your ships into formation Admiral, we leave in 5 minutes."


	7. Part 7: Liberation

**Liberation**

Several hours later the Federation fleet exited warp on the edge of the system. The largest assembled Starfleet force in history, 21 Destroyers and Scouts backed up by 4 Cruisers. Minutes later they were joined by a large Cardassian fleet of 6 Destroyers and 15 Cruisers and 2 Troop Transports.

Vice-Admiral Tala, though the second highest ranked officer in the fleet, was in charge because she had all the info on the situation.

"Comm. Hail the lead Cardassian vessel."

The viewscreen changed to show a burly Cardassian.

"Gul Jara, what is the situation in the sector?"

"Only 5 ships are present. A Troop Transport, Colony ship, Scout and 2 Cruisers remain. A pity, we have an impressive fleet."

"Yes, but it still serves the purpose of showing the Klingons we mean business."

"It will. What is the battle plan?"

"We warp in. Take out the cruisers and then destroy everything else. The Outpost isn't completed yet, right?"

"Correct. It is still not operational."

"Good. Prepare to go to warp in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Go."

The Fleet entered warp and exited seconds later. The Klingon ships were caught by surprise but still managed to start manoeuvring not long after the Fleet arrived. The battle was short. The Federation and Cardassian Cruisers quickly showered the cruisers with torpedoes. The Battlecruisers tried in vain to manoeuvre away but were quickly destroyed. The Scout managed to escape by using its superior speed and using the Colony ship as a shield from torpedoes. The Scout disappeared in a flash of light. Colony ship was too slow and was soon destroyed. The Troop Transport was still tethered to the semi-completed Outpost when it went to full impulse to escape, ripping it apart. The Destroyers made a quick phaser pass on the station before the Cruisers destroyed it with torpedoes.

"Vice-Admiral, Gul Jara is hailing us."

"On screen."

"Well, Vice-Admiral Tala that was enjoyable. I enjoy watching Klingons die and flee for their pitiful lives but we must be off," said Gul Jara.

"So soon?"

"Alias. The Cardassian Military Government has another Klingon system that is to be the next member of the Union."

"I wish you luck Gul Jara. Thanks for your help."

"So, is Starfleet staying here?"

"At least until the Troops arrive."

"Conquering a system! I thought that was against your high strung Federation ideals," said the Cardassian mockingly.

Tala felt anger. "The Klingons already subjected the people of this system we will simply free them."

"Call it what you may, I must be off. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

The viewscreen changed to show the Cardassian ships moving off before entering warp.

"Damn Cardassians. They enjoy this kind of thing, killing and conquering. Lives mean nothing to them," said Tala. "Gland they're gone. Hail, Admiral Hewitt. Tell him he has command from now and tell him our orders are to guard this system from anyone, the Klingons, the Romulans, the Cardassians. We hold this system no matter what."

For 4 months the Federation Fleet stayed in Yridia. Twice repelling the Klingon counter attacks on the sector. Federation diplomats tried to get the Klingons to leave the system but they refused. The populous started to riot against the Klingons soon after the Federation fleet arrived, the Klingons responded by slaughtering them. The Yridians formed a Resistance against the Klingons 2 months after the Federation blockade began. Hundreds of Thousands of Yridians joined the resistance and were secretly trained by and supplied with equipment by Starfleet Intelligence, it was hoped that they would force the Klingons off their planets without Starfleet sending down any troops. At first they scored many victories but the Klingons soon cracked down hard. Soon most of the planets were embroiled with war. The FNS covered the whole thing and soon Federation citizens were crying "Free Yridia! Free Yridia!" Yridia became so important that Admiral Masters moved in and took command over three months after the blockade begun. He took command of the Hawkesbury, an Excelsior class cruiser. He was in his ready room reviewing Starfleet's status when his first officer came in.

"Sir, here is the latest Intelligence Report on Yridia."

"Thank you."

Jonathan took the datapadd and read it.

"The resistance lost 4 more base! This isn't good."

"No, it isn't. Over 2000 were killed," said his first officer. "One of the Intelligence Teams on the main planet had to get involved with the fighting yesterday. Two men are injured. They had to retreat from the capital to the surrounding mountains. This is their last Stronghold on the planet. Most of the other planets in the system are in the same boat. They are getting beaten back. It looks like the resistance is going to be killed as well as our Intelligence Teams."

"It was stupid of us to think that a Resistance of a couple of hundred thousand people could beat an army of millions. How many Troop Transport do we have?"

"4."

Admiral Masters sat back. Troop Transports were huge and held over ten thousand troops and their equipment. So he only had around 50000 troops to invade with. But he had no other options.

"Commander, deploy the fleet for orbital bombardment. Pull out the Diplomats from the planet and inform me when we are ready.

Soon the Fleet was in a buzz. Scouts, Light Destroyers, Destroyers and Light Cruisers started to surround the planets in low orbit. After several hours the Fleet was in position. The Hawkesbury was orbiting the Capital city of the main world of the system.

"Hail the Klingon Commander."

An Anger Klingon appeared on the screen.

"General, we are though talking, surrender now or we will be forced to open fire."

The Klingon laughed. "You insult me human. I will never give this system up."

"You are in a hopeless situation, General. Your Klingon Empire is falling apart; they will not be sending any help. We control the space in this sector."

"Yes, but I control the planets."

"Here is your ultimatum. You have 5 hours to surrender your forces and hand over the system to the Federation or we will remove you by force."

"This is what I say to you ultimatum."

The Klingon cut the transmission.

"Sir, I'm reading massive deployment of forces all over the planet. We have a large number of troops moving from the capital towards the Resistance Stronghold. Sir, I'm getting reports from around the system of Klingon deployment. I think you have your answer."

"I wish it didn't come down to this. All ships are ordered to bombard Klingon forces and facilities."

All over the system Federation ships fired phasers and torpedoes into the atmosphere of the planets. In seconds Klingon facilities were levelled. Klingon forces were bombarded mercilessly. On the main planet as the Klingons left the urban areas to go to attack the Resistance stronghold Federation ships attacked, killing thousands. After 40 minutes of non-stop bombardment the fleet stopped.

"Report."

"All ships report targets destroyed. We have an estimate of 14 million killed, mostly Klingons."

Jonathan shook his head. 14 million died because of the order he gave. Before he got too upset with himself he remembered that the Klingons had forced his hand.

"The Klingons are sending more troops to the Resistance Stronghold."

"Prepare for another bombardment."

Again the Federation Fleet rained death on the Klingons.

"Send the Troop Transports in to the capital. Maybe if we take the capital the Klingons will surrender. All ships cease bombardment, we will serve as fire support for the Marines once they land."

The 4 huge Troop Transports broke formation and entered the planets atmosphere. Once the vessel were in the planets atmosphere over a hundred drop ships launched from the Troop Transports. These drop ships were filled to the brim with Marines and headed for various strategic locations. This wasn't the main force, a large percentage of the Marines were still in the transports. Wherever the ships landed is where the main force would disembark. All four ships converged on the capital. Drop ships had already landed and their troops were commencing with their attacks. The resistance stronghold outside the capital received several drop ships with reinforcements. As more troops landed the orbiting ships received requests for fire support. At irregular intervals ships in orbit would fire their weapons on the planet. In under a day the capital was under Federation control.

It took a week for the Starfleet Marines to Liberate the world. As news spread of the world's liberation, the smaller worlds, which had a small Klingon presence, successfully revolted and reclaimed their world. As for the larger worlds, in the following week the Marines were deployed on these worlds and liberated them all. In over two weeks of fighting 8000 Marines were killed or injured, plus over 100 members of the Intelligence teams on the planets, nearly 30 million Klingons were killed with millions injured, most of these deaths were from Orbital bombardment. Unfortunately over 5 million Yridians were killed, most were civilians. This was the price for Yridia's freedom.

Mere hours after the system was liberated several Ferengi vessels entered the system. They were intercepted by the Light Destroyer Rockford.

"Ferengi vessels, this is the USS Rockford. State your intentions."

"Federation vessel," said a gravely voice over the speakers. "This is Ambassador Jek, I'm here on behalf of the Ferengi Consortium to see the ruler of Yridia."

"I'm sorry Ambassador, I have no knowledge of any Ferengi vessels allowed in system…"

"Hail, the President of Yridia. He will confirm our presence here."

After several tense minutes the Rockford hailed the Ferengi and let them pass.

It didn't take long for other Ferengi ships to arrive it soon became clear that the Ferengi were spending hard credits on the Yridians. The news that Starfleet expected soon came, Yridia would sign with the Ferengi.


	8. Part 8: Shattered

**Shattered**

It was midnight on the Outpost in the Andor system, most of the crew were asleep, except for a small skeleton crew required to keep the Outpost running. The entire Federation Fleet was located over the other side of the Federation space. The last warship in Andor had been the Stratford, a Miranda class starship. Which had left 3 weeks ago after been completed. It had gone to reinforce the Federation attack force. In the actual shipyards was the skeleton of a new Miranda destroyer, the Stafford, which was been put together.

On the Outpost's bridge there were only a crew of 4, one on communications, another on sensors, another on Tactical and an Officer in charge. The Ensign on sensors yawned. He hated the late watch. It messed with his sleeping pattern and it was boring. He wished something exciting would happen. Suddenly he noticed something strange on the sensors. He did a sector sweep. Nothing. Then he saw it again. He did another sweep. Nothing.

_Great_, he thought._ The sensors are malfunctioning._

He ran a diagnostic. Nothing appeared wrong. Then it appeared again.

"Piece of Junk!" said the Ensign as he hit the Console.

"ENSIGN, what is the meaning of this?"

_Great here comes the Lieutenant._

Another thing he didn't like was the Lieutenant that was on duty. He was given command and it went to his head. The Lieutenant acted like a right…now what was the 20th century word? A right…tool. That's it, a tool. The Ensign also spent this time looking for and learning 20th century insults.

The Lieutenant had reached the Ensign.

"Well?" asked the Lieutenant is a superior tone.

The Ensign tried not to roll his eyes. "It's the sensors. They are playing up."

"Show me."

The Ensign showed the strange this on the sensors.

"Run a diagnostic."

"Already have. It thinks nothing is wrong."

The Lieutenant gave the Ensign a look that said that he better not be wasting his time.

"Tactical, put that area on the screen."

"Yes, SIR," said the Tactical officer with mock enthusiasm.

The viewscreen showed clear space.

"Nothing. We better get Engineering to have a look at the sensors."

The Lieutenant stopped as space seemed to distort, suddenly alarms all over the bridge went off as the space changed to show a ship.

The Ensign looked at the sensors. Out of nowhere 15 vessels had appeared. He looked up to see torpedoes fly out of their launchers.

"Oh fu…"

That was the last thing the Ensign said as the Torpedoes hit the station and destroyed it. A few seconds later the ships disappeared.

Further in system at the Andorian Shipyards several Engineers were working late on the Stafford. Because the ship had no outer hull the Engineers were in space suits floating around the vessel.

"What the? Bob, you see that?"

"What?"

"A big flash, like an explosion. Looked like out near the Outpost."

"Probably those damn idiots playing with the training drones again. They are always blowing those thing up."

"I don't think so. I mean, this was a pretty big explosion. I better check with Control. Shipyard Control, this is Rick."

"Control here," said a female voice. "What is the problem Rick?"

"I saw an explosion. A pretty big one, out towards the Outpost."

"You want us to check it out?"

"If you would?"

"Sure, nothing better to do."

Rick just floated there for a few minutes.

"Rick, you still there?"

"Yes."

"We can't raise the Outpost. If that explosion you saw was near the Outpost its communication array could be damaged. We're sending a shuttle to have a look."

Ten minutes later a shuttle launched from the shipyards. Rick watched it curve around as the pilot showed off. Suddenly the shuttle exploded.

"CONTROL, THE SHUTTLES GONE! IT'S GONE!" yelled Rick.

"We saw it, Rick. There was a secondary explosion. It must have hit something; we can't see anything on scanners. See if you can get it visually."

In Rick's helmet was simple visual enhancer. He enhanced the area where the shuttle exploded.

"I don't see anything out there."

He panned the area. Nothing. This was weird. Suddenly he heard people screaming over the intercom. He turned to Bob to ask if he could make out what was going on. He saw Bob looking down and yelling. Rick looked down and saw the huge bulk of a Romulan Cruiser. He looked around and saw other Romulan ships surrounding the Shipyards. The Romulan cruiser below the shipyards fired its disruptors at the skeleton of the destroyer and it sliced through vaporizing Bob. The Skeleton exploded. The force of the explosion pushed Rick away from the Shipyards. He saw something bright out of the corner of his eye and swung his head around to see a disruptor blast just before it hit him and totally vaporizing him.

"This is the Andorian shipyards. We are under attack by Romulans; we think they have destroyed the Outpost. To any Starfleet vessels, this is the Andorian Shipyards. We are under attack. Mayday! May…"

Admiral Masters stood before the Federation Council. He had been here for ten minutes.

"Yes, we have also lost the shipyards. But we still hold the planet and all planetary shields are up."

"What have you done to fix this?"

"Taskforce 3 and 4 are falling back to Andor."

"Why was it left unguarded?"

"The ships were needed for the Klingon operation plus we had…"

Jonathan paused his head was spinning.

"Plus…"

He was loosing focus. He gripped the podium to keep from falling.

"Admiral, are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He lost control of his muscles and collapsed onto the floor.

The Councillor leapt to their feet to see what was happening. Admiral Cole rushed to where Jonathan lay and felt his pulse.

He tapped his combadge.

"This is Admiral Cole, Medical Emergency. Two to beam from this location."


	9. Part 9: Forced Retirement

**Forced Retirement**

The Jacequai, the oldest ship in the fleet, cruised in warp. Several weeks ago she had been released on a mission to explore all of Klingon space and so far so good.

Jacob Ross was still in command and over the years he had matured into a fine fleet captain.

"Sir, I'm picking up a distress signal," said Lieutenant Burke.

"From who?"

"It's Cardassian Destroyer. They say they have been attacked and need help."

"Vector in, Lieutenant Kim. Prepare to lend assistance."

Several minutes later the Jacequai exited warp. Nearby a Cardassian Destroyer drifted surrounded by battle debris.

"Life signs?"

"I'm reading only 8. They are hailing us. Audio only."

"Patch it though."

The transmission came through filled with static.

"Starfleet vess…bad…amaged…Core…in…conds…"

"The warp core is destabilising."

"Beam them to transporter room one!"

The Destroyer exploded the resulting shockwave rocked the Jacequai.

"Did we get them?" asked Jacob.

Down in Transporter Room 1, the transporter Chief struggled. The Cardassian ship explosion had interfered with the transport. He was having trouble reinitialising them. He heard the Captain's query.

"Not quite, sir."

The Chief was trying every trick he knew. He was starting to lose hope when he got them. He tapped his combadge as they reintegrated.

"Got them. They're…what!"

The figures took form but instead of been Cardassians, they were Romulans. One of them drew his disruptor and fired, killing the Chief.

On the bridge they heard the shot.

"That sounded like weapons fire. Chief? Chief? Security get to Transporter Room 1, we have a situation."

"Internal sensors have 8 unknowns heading away from Transporter Room 1."

"Signal the intruder alert. Lock down the Bridge."

The Security teams scrambled to intercept the intruders. Soon a firefight erupted in the corridors.

"Captain, this is security. We spotted them they look like Romulans."

"Romulans! They must be heading for Engineering. Lock it down."

The Romulans fought a running battle with security and made it to the Engineering door to find them locked. Security had them trapped and after a brief but violent fight downed all the Romulans.

"Security here. We got them at the Engineering doors. All 7 are down."

"7? I thought there were 8."

"There is."

"Where's the last one? Oh no. Open the Engineering doors, security override code…"

The last Romulan opened the Jeffery tube door and stealthily got out onto the upper floor of the Engineering room. None of the crew noticed him, as they were concentrating on the main doors and the weapons fire beyond it. The Romulan saw only a few were actually armed. This would be easy. He brought up his weapon and targeted the crew with weapons and fired. Two crewmen died before anyone could react. Another two fell as they tried to run for cover. Another died as she tried to aim her phaser at the Romulan. Suddenly the main door burst open and in rushed the security personnel. The Romulan downed one before they knew where he was. One of the officers dropped to his knees and aimed his phaser rifle and fired. The Romulan fell over the railing and down to the main floor. The security personnel rushed around him and kicked his weapon away from the Romulan. The Romulan coughed out blood onto the floor and rolled onto his back. He security officers around him jaws dropped open as they noticed the explosives around the Romulans chest. The Romulan laughed and before anyone could stop him his hand pressed the explosives. The explosives destroyed the Engineering room, killing everyone in it. Other explosives left in the Jeffery tubes exploded adding the damage. But the real damage was done to the anti-matter containment tank. The tank breached and the resulting explosion tore the ship a part.

"So what's the verdict, Doctor?" asked Masters.

"You suffered a fit."

"So, it that it? A fit. So can I leave this place?"

The Doctor's shoulders shagged and he stared at the ground. The Doctor appeared to be trying to muster the strength to talk.

"Well?"

The Doctor looked up into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan could see by the Doctor's look that the news wasn't good. "It's a bit more complicated then that. The fits are caused by a rare genetic disorder."

"Fine. How long will it take for you to correct it?"

The Doctor struggled to speak. "We can't. It's impossible at this advanced stage."

"So I'll just get fits for the rest of my life." Jonathan saw that the Doctor still looked uneasy. Then it dawned on Jonathan. "Oh…"

The Doctor managed to force these words out of his throat. "I'm afraid it's terminal. You have a month, two at the most." This was the most painful thing the Doctor had ever had to do. No Doctor liked to deliver bad news but like so many people in Starfleet, in fact in the whole Federation, respected Jonathan and thought of him has their father or big brother who would always be there to look out for them.

Jonathan tried not to laugh. He had survived so much, only to be killed by a rare genetic disorder, a one in a billion thing.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'd like to be alone," Jonathan managed to croak out.

The Doctor left without saying a thing, he could no longer talk because his emotions had taken over him.

Jonathan lay back and stared up at the ceiling. His mind was numb; it was still taking in what the Doctor had took him. Finally it became too much and a tear rolled down his cheek.


	10. Part 10: The End of the Beginning

**The End of the Beginning**

Admiral Masters stepped up to the podium.

"I would like to welcome you one and all to this historic occasion. The Federation has gone from strength to strength and I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the representative of the two newest members of the United Federation of Planets, the Ullians and Yridians, who have added to this strength. It is a new dawn for the Federation, our three-year war with the Klingons has finally come to an end and a new era of open trade between us has begun. The Ferengi have entered a mutual treaty with us and our bonds with the Cardassians are stronger then ever.

Just a month ago these shipyards were destroyed by a Romulan attack force and thanks to the men and women of the third and fourth Taskforces, the Romulans are retreating from our space and our border. With a number of stunning victories over them, the Romulans have reopened negotiations for peace. We also thank the builders of these new shipyards and now Andor can continue its proud tradition of suppling Starfleet with frontline ships. Which is why we are partly here. We are here to christen the first of a new class of vessel the Akira class strike cruiser. The Stafford and the Chatelain are the first in a new line of vessels that will protect the Federation in the coming decades. But we are also here to see an end of an era. The Constitution class Light Destroyer has served the Federation with destination for the last 7 years but it is time for them to make way for the next generation. Today the 7 remaining vessel of this class will be decommissioned.

Today is also the last time I will be in command of Starfleet. For nearly 50 years I have been in the military. 14 years as the Commander and over 8 and half years as the commander of Starfleet. But my time has come. I'm leaving for many reasons. I've seen many friends and enemies die, I've sent some to their deaths, and there is my medical condition which means I can't continue in the position. But the main reason is it is the right time to leave. I have seen the Federation through its first tentative steps to turning into a Galactic power but a new leader is needed. I feel I have done all I can; I have cemented the Federation as a galactic power and now it is time for someone else to build on it. We have travelled in a full circle. Our past is bloody but our future is bright, so could be said at the birth of the Federation."


End file.
